Known but to the one I love
by Piper Kamiya
Summary: Kaoru Kamiya made a promise to her father, and she plans to keep it. Though the only way is to join one of the Civil War armies. Disguised as a boy she learns promises are hard to keep. Espcially where a certain General Himura is concerned
1. Promises

Author's Note: This story keeped ruuning through my head, so I finally decided to write it. I really hope you like it! It is my first story.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin( No matter how much I wish I did).

Chapter 1: Promise A young girl slowly walked around a cold empty house. Why did you leave, a fourteen year old, Kaoru asked herself. Swiftly tears came pouring

down her face. "I promised!" she screamed into the deafing silence. "Why! I promised!" she yelled with all the agony and frustration she felt. Kaoru collasped to the

ground feeling as empty as the house.

" I promised...," she whispered. Kaoru stared at the wall, then at the only thing left in the house besides herself. It was a small, leather box.

It sat there waiting to opened like an enchanted castle waiting to be discovered. She calmly walked over, and felt like she was watching herselfon the outside.

Why am I waiting, she yelled at herself. Maybe you want this all to be a dream, one that you will wake up from any minute, said a small voice inside her head.

No! It is time to face reality she argued at the voice. With hands that did not seem her own she opened the box. Inside it were papers, and one

small envelope. Kaoru picked up the envelope first. On it read" To My Dear, Beautiful Daughter. " Without even realizing she had opened it, she began to read.

" Dear Kaoru,  
If you are reading this I am no longer on this Earth. I hope you are or trying to keep your promise to me. I know it was a lot to

ask, but I know you are strong. Remeber that I love you with all my being.You were my life. Always remeber. I'm watching you in heaven. I'll never stop loving

you."

Love with all my might, Your Father

"P.S. In this box are your papers for the army."

When she stopped reading she felt comforted. She still felt empty, but she knew he loved her. "I love you too, dad ," she replied.

She recieved the last of the papers. As she read she knew promises were not made to be broken. She had to do what she promised. 


	2. Armies

Author's Note: I worked really hard on this. I tried making it longer. Please read and review! Tell me if I'm doing a good job or if I should just shoot myself.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin :(

Chapter 2: Armies

Kaoru sat down in her chair. She had kept her promise. She looked at her uniform on her bed. Tomorrow she would become part of the Second Regiment

Michiagan Infrantry. She could not believe she had just join the army.

Flashback

" Name!" demanded a soldier.  
"Kamiya Kyo," replied a frighten Kaoru.

"Are you over 16?" asked the weary soldier.

"Yes!" Kaoru said confidently. She had done what many young boys, who under the age of 16, did. She had put a piece of paper with number 16 on it in one of

boots. She could proudly say she was "over" 16.

"You' re in," said the solider ", report here at 9 sharp,"

" You do not need to see papers or proof of identity?" asked Kaoru.

" No," he said as he walked away. Kaoru stared in disbelief. No papers she thought. She turned around and looked at he other soldiers.Most of the

soliders looked frightened. They are scared to go to war Kaoru thought. She was trying to tell herself she had not made a mistake when she heard soldiers

talking among themselves.

"Did you hear who was going to be leading us?" asked one of the soldiers.

" General Himura," replied another soldier.

" Isn't he the one...?" questioned a soldier.

" Don't you ever ask that aloud!" gasped the soldier, who spoke first. Slowly they moved away afraid they had been heard. "Why do they show such fear for this

General?" Kaoru whispered. Suddenly a man passed her. He carried lists of which army everyone was placed in.

Men ran from every direction. Kaoru fought to get on of the lists. Then she saw a piece of paper fall to the muddy earth. She leaped without thinking. She

successfully grabbed the paper, only to recieve a punch in the stomach. " Give that back!" someone growled. Kaoru felt the air run out of her; however, she ran from

madness with the paper crumpled tightly in her hand.

Once she knew she was far away from the soldiers she looked for her name. Finally she saw it. She was to be in the 2nd Regiment Michigan Infantry

The General who was going to be leading them was General Himura. As she looked at her "name" she felt like she had sealed her fate.

What have I done? she thought. " You've kept a promise!" Kaoru said aloud trying to convince herself. At the bottom of the list it said to report to the center

to recieve a uniform. Guns were also supposed to be supplied the morning they reported in. Kaoru threw the paper to the ground. She walked to the center of town.

Everywhere she turned she saw soldiers trying to their way to grab a uniform.

Is everyone that ready to go to war? she thought to herself. Are they ready for the army?

Author's note: Sorry about the really short chapters 


End file.
